The End
by under.that.sun
Summary: At the last moments of war, when Harry's and Voldemort's spells collided, something happened, something, that changed everything. Darry slash, slight AU, one shot, Harry and Draco already have a relationship...


**A.N. Never expected to write for this fandom, even when I became completely obsessed with Darry… :D So this story is officially the end of my Harry Potter obsession… So long folks, long live Darry!... *bows* I hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: one shot, slight AU, Darry slash, death…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, neither I am making profit out of this story.**

**Important: ****In this story Harry and Draco already have a relationship, Sirius and Dumbledore – dead.**

**Sentence; thoughts/ thoughts; sentence**

"**Conversation"**

_The End_

Harry's POV

The sky was colored in red and orange colors, they mixed together and made it look like the sky was on fire; a perfect sky to finish the 'perfect' day, huh? I saw a star twinkle to me mischievously; sky looks the same, but everything else isn't…

I could feel every rumble of earth beneath me, I could feel the cold getting to my bones, but I didn't move, I stayed there lying… I closed my eyes and concentrated on my hearing, I could hear little bugs walking near the battlefield, I could hear gentle sough of the Forbidden Forest. But there was almost no heartbeat, no breathing, only one…

I concentrated on that heartbeat - it was beating fast, but not moving from one spot. At least one is alive, at least HE is alive… I felt cold reach my chest and slowly creep into my heart; everything I have been fighting for, everyone I've been fighting for… What's the point of everything if they're all dead?

My friends, my foster family, my allies… the heartbeat started moving towards my direction, but I didn't move. When Voldemort's and mine spells clashed some sort of flash appeared and in a matter of seconds that flash changed everything. That tiny little flash spread some sort of curse which killed everyone around… it also changed something within me…

I heard a rock fall from a pile, light footsteps followed; he's already here… the faint breath I had been listening stopped, a silent muffled sound came instead. Then I heard him take a deep breath. "Potter!"

I heard him run to me. "Potter!"

I opened my eyes and looked straight into Draco's grey ones, they were filled with sadness and pain, but a tiny spark of hope lingered in them too. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back. "You're alive…"

His voice was shaky and teary, I felt a tear fall on my neck; he's crying… "Yea, I'm fine…"

I wanted to say something more, something that would comfort him, I wanted to calm him down by telling that everything will be fine… But saying that would be a lie and I can't lie to him, so instead we sat there with our arms around each other till he finally stopped crying.

When he pulled away sniffing and with red eyes I felt my heart clench. "Everybody is dead…"

My heart clenched a little bit more at the hurt I could hear in his voice, so I simply nodded. Draco stood up and helped me up too. "So…" His voice broke down a little. "So what now…?"

His words were said in a silent whisper, but were full of emotions: suspense, instability, hurt, disbelieve, a little bit of relief, but most of all fear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to think of an answer.

Suddenly there was this 'thud'. I opened my eyes and blinked several times not believing what was right in front of me. In front of me and Draco there was this white door, there was nothing more, just that door, it was standing in space, simple, white, wooden door… Draco glanced at me with surprise written over his face; it's rare seeing him show so many emotions in one day…

"Did you just do that…?"

I shook my head. "No…" I stared at the door for a little. "But I have a feeling that if we go through it, we will leave this world completely…"

Draco stared at the door and then looked at me, emotions kept changing on his face for several moments till his usual Malfoy mask appeared. "Tell me," Our eyes met. "is there anyone alive…?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head, I brushed my hand through my hair and a small hurtful sigh escaped my lips. "No, it's like that curse destroyed all people… I can feel magic from all over the world flow here, my core is sort of absorbing it and the more it absorbs the more I understand…" I locked my eyes with the blond man's next to me. "This magic is gathering here because there's no one who could absorb it…" My voice broke down into a whisper. "Wizards, werewolves, goblins, elves, centaurs… I feel all kind of magic flowing here…"

Draco looked up and I followed his gaze, the sun had completely set and the night sky was colored by northern lights. Or at least it seemed like northern lights, the colors were twisting with each other and slowly going down, down to us… "I feel it too…"

My eyes once again wandered to the white door. Unconsciously I stepped closer to them, I felt my hand brush through something and I looked at my right. Draco had also stepped closer to it, I took his hand and with our free hands we took the door handle.

We pushed it and the door opened, before stepping inside I looked back at the ruins I once called my home… This is really the end…


End file.
